Meu Anjo da Guarda
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Juvia é um anjo que foi castigado por se apaixonar por um ser humano. Sua punição: ficar na Terra por um ano. Mas ela acaba se apaixonando ainda mais pelo humano Gray, assim como ele por ela. Deus tem os Seus próprios planos, que ninguém mais conhece... vocês sacrificariam o Paraíso/Céu por um amor na Terra ? (UA) - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Holis ! Hoje é uma fic Gruvia. *O*

Vocês devem me amar, ontem eu já publiquei uma fic GaLe. Hahaha

Este é o meu presente de Dia dos Namorados para vocês, eu espero que vocês gostem.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail é propriedade de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Mi Ángel Guardián", de Aankaa. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**MEU ANJO DA GUARDA**

Por cometer o simples delito de se apaixonar por um humano, um anjo foi condenado à penalidade do exílio no mundo. Tinha que cumpri-la por um ano, o que era uma perda de felicidade e de paz... comparem o paraíso com uma infinidade de alegrias ao nosso mundo, cheio de problemas e pouca tranqüilidade. Mas, mesmo assim, o anjo não contestou e nem se opôs ao castigo que lhe fora imposto. Abriu as suas belas asas brancas e, com um vôo tranqüilo e seguro, do qual somente um ser celestial seria capaz, desceu ao nosso planeta.

Qual é a primeira coisa que sentem ao chegar em um lugar novo ? Solidão e isolamento, porque não conhecem ninguém... o anjo, sob a sua aparência humana, necessária para esse castigo, sentiu-se assim. As pessoas não viam um anjo, mas mesmo assim ficavam maravilhadas com a incrível beleza que dominava o corpo da jovem recém-chegada. Ela tinha uns dezessete anos, tinha cabelos azuis bem penteados e adornados por uma delicada flor de ouro. Assim como os cabelos, os seus olhos eram azuis. Sua pele branca e macia, sem imperfeições, destacava-se sobre a roupa azul-escuro que ela usava.

O sentimento que a invadiu foi, além de estranho, doloroso. Ela nunca vira-se obrigada a estar sozinha, muito menos em um mundo desconhecido. Ela tinha escutado e visto a personalidade da maioria dos humanos, desconfiados e atentos com desconhecidos. No céu não era assim... todos eram sociáveis e amáveis. Mas, claro, este não era o paraíso, mas sim o seu castigo. E agora, o que faria ? Sabia que uma ordem divina não seria facilmente revogada, ela estava perdida... sem saber o que fazer, e desejando afastar-se de todos os desconhecidos, caminhou durante muito tempo, até chegar aos arredores da cidade onde estava. Ela encontrou um lindo rio, talvez a Terra não fosse tão ruim. Tudo devia ter o seu lado positivo. Sentou-se junto ao rio e viu-se no reflexo, a sua aparência humana não era tão diferente da celestial.

Ela levantou o olhar, olhando para o céu, ficaria um ano afastada do seu lar... não poderia cantar as lindas melodias junto aos seus amigos, quase irmãos, não voltaria a bater as suas asas para percorrer esse mundo tão maravilhoso... afastada, perdida, sozinha... ela gemeu, tentando conter o seu choro, apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos e chorou. Belas e delicadas lágrimas dignas apenas de um ser tão magnífico, porque, apesar de estar em um corpo humano, ela continuava sendo assim. Ela não só sentia a dor de ter sido castigada, sentia que tinha traído a confiança que todos tinham lhe dado, a confiança do seu Deus, sempre tão amável e cálido. Mas o que ela podia fazer ? Havia cometido um erro, um erro imperdoável para os de sua espécie... apaixonar-se por um humano. Eles eram proibidos de interessarem-se dessa forma por aquela raça, um ser de tal magnitude não podia unir-se a um ser inferior. Como controlar esses sentimentos ? Impossível. Disso também tinham-na acusado, de não conseguir controlar-se, como um ser humano. Por isso ela foi castigada dessa forma.

Além do mais, ela tinha certeza de que o seu humano nunca se interessaria por ela. Por que sacrificara tudo por ele ? Ela jamais deveria ter se apaixonado ! Não precisava. Olhou para a grama verde e macia. Onde as suas lágrimas tinham caído, cresciam lindas flores brancas com um fio dourado, nós nunca as veríamos neste mundo. Ela pegou uma das flores e guardou-a entre as suas roupas. De repente, sentiu uma gota cair sobre ela e, ao olhar novamente para o céu, viu que tinha começado a chover. Não sabia se seus irmãos estavam chorando com ela, mas isso não a incomodava. Nunca sentira a chuva cair sobre ela, em seu lar o clima nunca estava assim. Ela ficou sentada, olhando para o seu reflexo deformado pelas gotas de água vindas do céu, assim como ela.

Ela perdeu a noção do tempo, até que sentiu alguns passos atrás de si. Com medo de que alguém a capturasse, embora não tivesse feito nada de ruim nesse mundo, levantou-se e rapidamente se virou para ver de quem ou de que se tratava. Era um simples humano, ainda que simples para qualquer outro... para ela, não. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros, assim como os olhos, que contrastavam com a sua pele branca. Tinha uma fina cicatriz na testa. Ela não tinha como se confundir. Era o humano pelo qual havia sido condenada. Era parte do castigo, ou uma bênção ? Talvez Deus quisesse prová-la, testando a sua força, oferecendo-lhe o que ela mais desejava. Assustada, ela tentou se afastar, esquecendo que o rio estava atrás dela, e ficando com um pé suspenso nos ares por um segundo. Porém, não chegou a cair, pois o humano agarrou-a com um braço e trouxe-a de volta à terra.

\- Tenha mais cuidado, a corrente do rio não é uma boa companhia. Você não acha ? - disse ele, com um sorriso gentil. Era tão lindo e bondoso como quando ela o viu do céu, mas a sua voz soava ainda melhor em pessoa.

\- S-sim... - ela murmurou, um pouco envergonhada, e olhando para baixo. O jovem soltou-a e olhou para o céu.

\- O que você faz por aqui ? Parece que vai cair uma tempestade, você deveria voltar para a sua casa - ele olhou para ela, meio preocupado com o seu estado.

\- Eu não... não tenho para onde ir... - seus olhos ficaram úmidos novamente, mas não podia chorar na frente dele, se as suas lágrimas tocassem a terra, nasceriam mais flores... e isso seria o mesmo que se delatar.

\- Como não tem para onde ir ? Onde você mora ? - ele não entendia totalmente, claro... a jovem estava bem vestida e penteada, não parecia uma vagabunda. E então ? - Você é nova por aqui ? Você teve algum problema ?

\- Isso mesmo - "Um grande problema", ela pensou consigo mesma. "Não contarmos nossos segredos aos humanos, não nos revelarmos diante deles, a menos que sejam nossos protegidos... eu não vou quebrar mais regras".

\- Então venha comigo, eu não ficaria em paz sabendo que você está na rua com este clima - amável demais. Ele não seria também um anjo castigado ? Não se encaixava no conceito de "humano" que ela havia aprendido ao longo da sua vida e o seu curto tempo de vida na Terra. Talvez por isso ela tivesse se apaixonado por ele.

\- Eu não queria incomodar, melhor não... - se ela se aproximasse, o seu castigo aumentaria ? Continuava a pensar que era um teste de Deus.

\- Você não iria incomodar, por favor, assim eu vou poder ficar em paz. Quando a tempestade passar, você estará livre para fazer o que quiser - ele voltou a sorrir-lhe, desta vez inspirando confiança.

\- S-só até a tempestade passar... - os anjos podiam ficar doentes ? Ela estava em um corpo humano... e um dia não faria diferença.

\- Bem, siga-me - ele deu meia-volta e esperou que a jovem estivesse ao seu lado para continuar caminhando - Meu nome é Gray, Gray Fullbuster. E o seu ?

\- É... Juvia - "Grande imaginação, Juvia. Você deveria ter mentido para ele". Por quê ? Qualquer pessoa poderia usar esse nome, não era como se fosse proibido, e ainda assim haveria quem quebrasse as regras... como ela, mas ela tivera o seu castigo.

\- Puxa, então chove por você, eh - ele sorriu, divertido com a sua nova companhia, e olhando para o céu, a chuva não o incomodava.

Na verdade, Juvia se chamava assim porque sua mãe, fascinada pelo mundo humano, tinha visto a chuva cair e, encantada com isso, decidiu que a sua filha se chamaria assim. A jovem não disse nada, e caminhou junto ao rapaz, não podia odiá-lo, apesar de estar ali por sua culpa... os sentimentos dela eram puros demais para isso.

* * *

\- Por que, Pai ? Isso faz parte do castigo ? - perguntou um dos irmãos de Juvia ao "Pai", também conhecido como Deus.

\- Meu filho, isso depende de como as coisas acontecem - sorriu calmamente, enquanto olhava para o anjo exilado - Juvia é uma boa garota que cometeu um erro, acho que ela já tem castigo o suficiente.

\- O que isso significa ? - confuso, o anjo queria satisfazer as suas dúvidas, e certificar-se de que sua amada irmã ficaria bem.

\- Toda ação tem um lado positivo e um negativo, seja para a pessoa que a comete ou para outra. Juvia foi castigada por algo que nós consideramos negativo,mas que para os humanos é positivo. Eu concedi-lhes o dom do amor. Por que você acha que eles não devem apaixonar-se por um humano ?

\- Porque somos de raças diferentes, e eles são impuros.

\- É mais pela segunda razão. Eu dei-lhes o maravilhoso dom para amar, mas também para odiar... é algo que vocês não possuem. Não há na Terra nada mais desastroso e assustador do que um humano corrompido pela maldade e pelo ódio, a história deles prova isso.

\- Então eles são um erro, Pai ? - ele não entendia a explicação de Deus. Por que criar um mundo assim ?

\- Não, não são um erro. Nem um teste ou experimento, são apenas eles - sorriu para si mesmo. Era difícil explicar porque deixar existir algo que pode ser mau a um ser que nem sequer entendia as ações que levavam a esse tipo de atos - Assim como eles podem fazer o mau, também podem fazer o bem... eles amam, odeiam, riem, choram, estão felizes e tristes, misturam emoções. Sentem e pensam. Em conseqüência a estas duas coisas, as suas reações se desencadeiam. Eles não são castigados da mesma forma que vocês porque eles não vivem da mesma maneira.

\- ...É difícil de entender, Pai.

\- Eu sei, vou apenas lhe dizer que os humanos podem vir a ser mais fascinantes do que nós ou qualquer outro ser celestial. São, inclusive, mais incríveis.

Eram milhares as razões para dizer isso, mas a principal delas era como os sentimentos eram o motor das suas vidas. O ser humano era algo que muito poucas pessoas conseguiam compreender, e é que... quem nunca se perguntou alguma vez a razão de nossa existência ?

* * *

Chegaram à casa dele, a chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte. Eles entraram ensopados, e Gray indicou a Juvia onde estava o banheiro, dizendo que ela podia tomar um banho, se quisesse. Ele lhe emprestaria algumas roupas da sua irmã, que deixava algumas coisas para quando ia visitá-lo. Ele, por sua vez, depois de dar-lhe roupas secas e uma toalha, foi ao seu quarto para poder se secar e se trocar.

"De onde essa garota veio ? Pff... não entendo como foi que ela veio até aqui sem saber para onde ir em um dia assim. Onde ela planejava passar a noite ? Aish... de qualquer forma, ela não parece uma má pessoa, talvez um pouco inocente". Ele tinha acabado de se vestir com roupas casuais e voltou à sala. Esperou um bom tempo e, no final, Juvia saiu do banheiro. As roupas eram perfeitas, e ela tinha um leve rubor nas bochechas (se Gray soubesse o quanto lhe custou fechar o chuveiro, que ela havia tropeçado no sabonete e que não sabia como a água saía, entenderia porque. Os humanos eram estranhos, ela nunca precisara tomar banho).

\- O-o banheiro ficou meio... bagunçado - ela explicou, antes que ele se deparasse com uma grande surpresa.

Se soubesse que, tempos mais tarde, ele teve tamanha surpresa que caiu de costas... sabonete pelas paredes e espelho, papel higiênico ensopado, água até mesmo nas janelas... bagunçado ?! Estava mais para destruído ! E como ela tinha feito para quebrar a torneira ?!

* * *

Naquela noite, a tempestade aumentou a um nível elevado. O vento soprava com tanta força que movia copas inteiras das árvores. "O Pai está com raiva...", pensava a pobre Juvia, sentindo-se culpada. Mas não o demonstrou. Além de dormir, eles passaram a noite inteira falando, rindo e se conhecendo. Gray não se incomodava que Juvia não falasse de onde vinha, ela tinha mentido, mas, ao chegar à Terra, ela não conhecia outros lugares.

Juvia descobriu que Gray tinha dezoito anos. Um irmão chamado Lyon, dois anos mais velho que ele, e um a irmã chamada Ultear, quatro amos mais velha que ele. Sua mãe se chamava Ur, mas o seu pai estava morto há anos. Também soube que ele estava estudando Artes, e era fascinado por fazer esculturas. Amava sorvete e as coisas bem frias, seu melhor amigo era um jovem chamado Natsu. Amava sorvete e as coisas muito frias, seu melhor amigo era um rapaz chamado Natsu, com o qual ele sempre brigava. Que conseguira a cicatriz na testa em uma de suas brigas, assim como o amigo tinha ganhado uma no pescoço. Além disso... o que mais animou Juvia, ele estava solteiro e não se interessava por nenhuma garota.

Ele, por sua vez, descobriu menos coisas, mas se contentava em tê-la ali e em poder conversar com ela. O porquê do nome dela. Que ela tinha poucos irmãos e irmãs, seu pai e sua mãe moravam longe dali (muito longe). Que ela adorava a água, cantar e dançar. E conhecer pessoas.

Eles não perceberam quando a tempestade passou, nem quando amanheceu. De repente, perceberam que o Sol tinha nascido, e Gray teve de se trocar para poder ir à escola, disse a Juvia que, se ela saísse, não esquecesse onde ficava a casa, mas recomendou-lhe que não saísse até ele voltar, assim depois ele lhe mostraria a cidade, Magnolia.

A jovem passou o dia percorrendo a casa e andando pelas ruas mais próximas, para não se perder. Ela encontrou Gray em uma de suas caminhadas, e eles voltaram juntos para casa.

* * *

O tempo foi passando, no final Juvia decidiu ficar. Depois de algum tempo, não tinha certeza se fora uma bênção ou um erro, ela estava se apaixonando cada vez mais por Gray. E o rapaz às vezes demonstrava sentir o mesmo, como quando a afastou do seu irmão, quando ele foi visitá-lo. Ele ficou encantado ! E reprovou Gray por não tê-lo contado antes. Ultear também os visitou, felicitou-os pelo relacionamento, dizendo que eles formavam um belo casal, embora eles nunca lhe tivessem dito que era isso o que eles eram.

Além disso, Fullbuster também tinha apresentado-a aos seus amigos. Natsu gostou dela, mas ele concentrava mais atenção em irritar Gray, dizendo-lhe que ele estava apaixonado. Lucy tornou-se uma amiga rapidamente, as duas saíam juntas e conversavam sobre muitas coisas. Erza e Wendy também tornaram-se amigas, por isso as saídas eram mais freqüentes. Assim, Juvia fez mais amigos e formou laços na Terra. Um a um, ela foi formando-os, e tornaram-se especiais para ela. Chegou a um ponto, inclusive, em que ela esqueceu o lugar de onde veio, e que um dia teria que partir.

Foi assim que se passaram dez meses...

* * *

\- Eu admito - disse Gray, derrotado.

\- O quê ? - Natsu olhou para ele, ladeando a cabeça, sem entender do que o amigo estava falando de repente.

\- Eu gosto dela, eu a amo. Eu já disse - ele simplesmente esclareceu. Estava dando voltas no assunto já há algum tempo.

\- Então diga isso a ela - como se fosse tão fácil... e, ao ver a expressão que Gray assumiu, ele percebeu isso - Ei, é óbvio que ela também gosta de você. Lucy me contou, e você sabe que elas conversam sobre tudo.

\- Agh... claro, como sua namorada lhe diz... não é assim tão fácil - ele baixou o olhar, pensativo. Seria bom dizer a ela ?

\- Por que não ? Apenas diga a ela: Eu te amo. Do resto, ela se encarregará. Ou você está com medo ?

\- Cale-se ! Eu vou dizer a ela, só preciso de um pouco de tempo.

* * *

Passou-se uma semana, até que ele decidiu se declarar. Foi à noite, Juvia estava deitada no seu quarto (dado por Ultear, ao perceber que eles não dormiam juntos). Gray entou no quarto de repente, quando a jovem estava olhando para as estrelas.

\- Eu te amo - disse ele de repente, e sem meias palavras.

\- Eh ? - Juvia pensou que tinha ouvido mal, claro.

\- Eu disse eu te amo - ele esclareceu, com mais segurança - na verdade, sentia-se com um peso a menos, agora que tinha dito a ela, ele estava tenso já há alguns dias.

\- Gray-sama... - ela tinha adquirido o hábito de chamá-lo assim por respeito e admiração, ele tinha estranhado a princípio, mas depois se acostumou.

Eles caminharam sem perceber, até ficarem frente a frente, olhando-se fixamente nos olhos. Juvia podia ver a sinceridade nos olhos dele, o sentimento que o delatava. Ela sorriu sem pensar e o abraçou.

\- Eu também te amo - ela sussurrou com lágrimas de felicidade.

Fullbuster segurou-a pelo queixo e a fez levantar a cabeça, para poder depositar um doce e gentil beijo em seus lábios. Foi assim que eles se declararam, que o amor deles foi expresso. Mas, principalmente... que Juvia quebrou uma regra importante de um modo ainda mais profundo: não se envolver com humanos.

* * *

Naquele momento, nada aconteceu. Foi proclamado o relacionamento, e ambos estavam felizes. Mas então, uma noite, olhando o céu pela janela, como naquela noite mágica para ela, uma luz se fez presente no seu quarto, por sorte fechado. Mas havia o risco de que Gray aparecesse a qualquer momento, agora eles dormiam juntos. Ela virou-se, observando o porquê da luz.

\- Minha irmã - um anjo, recém-chegado à Terra, não por ter sido exilado, mas sim para transmitir uma mensagem - O Pai quer que eu te diga uma coisa. Você sabe do que se trata, não sabe ?

\- Sim... - ela não podia ignorar tudo o que tinha feito. Não só se apaixonara por um humano, depois de ser castigada aproximou-se dele,eles se beijaram e tiveram relações sexuais. Era estranho que ainda não tivesse recebido nenhuma mensagem - Vou ser punida novamente, certo ?

\- Não, o Pai queria lembrá-la de que a sua punição termina em um mês - o quê ? Isso a surpreendeu... e a entristeceu ao mesmo tempo.

\- Está bem - ela não pôde esconder o que sentia, e o seu irmão percebeu.

\- Você não está feliz por voltar para casa ? Acho que você viu o suficiente deste mundo para ver o quanto ele é impuro, por alguma razão se deu o seu castigo - ela sorriu sem perceber ante essas palavras, não parecia um castigo.

\- Eu sei, obrigada. Não vou me esquecer quanto tempo me resta na Terra, envie meus cumprimentos aos outros e ao Pai - pediu Juvia, sem apagar o leve sorriso.

O anjo desapareceu, e Juvia voltou a olhar pela janela. Isso realmente fora um castigo ? Estava feliz, não sabia bem porque... bah, não precisava mentir. Ela estava feliz porque estava apaixonada, tinha grandes amigos, tinha aprendido muito, abriu sua mente para novos horizontes, descobriu coisas que um anjo jamais poderia ver ou sentir, pela primeira vez na vida ela sentia que realmente estava viva.

Gray abriu a porta sabe-se lá em que momento, circundou-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos e beijou-a no pescoço. Ele sussurrou um "Eu te amo", que foi retribuído sem hesitação.

* * *

Os dias passavam depressa demais, na opinião de Juvia. Ninguém mais sabia do que iria acontecer, e ela não contaria. Mas eles descobririam mais cedo ou mais tarde... ou talvez Deus fizesse com que eles pensassem que foi um sonho ? Apagaria as suas lembranças ? Ela não esqueceria... talvez fosse assim que viria o verdadeiro castigo. Duas noites antes do dia indicado, o casal voltou a se unir dão modo como só um casal de amantes pode fazer. O anjo não se arrependia, ela era feliz. E foi assim que chegou o dia... sua punição tinha acabado. Ou estava apenas começando ?

\- Me desculpe... eu vou embora, porque este é um castigo que me foi imposto por Deus, por me apaixonar por você - ela sussurrou, de qualquer modo ele estava dormindo - Eu te amo, Gray... eu te amo...

Uma luz cercou o corpo da jovem, e de repente ela estava em seu lar, aquele abandonado há exatamente um ano. Todos cercaram-na e receberam-na de braços abertos, os gritos e as canções felizes começaram. Mas ela, ao invés de comemorar junto com os outros, não conseguiu evitar de submergir na tristeza.

\- O que há, minha irmã ? - perguntou-lhe aquele anjo que tinha descido para lhe dar a mensagem, há um mês.

\- Preciso falar com o Pai... eu não... eu não quero voltar - ela esclareceu, querendo explicar-se da melhor forma.

\- Você já voltou, está em casa !

\- Não... quero voltar à Terra, agora esse é o meu lar - com isso, ela deixou todos em silêncio por pelo menos dois minutos.

\- O-o quê ? Acho que você precisa se curar, talvez o mundo humano tenha lhe corrompido.

\- Não é verdade - quem falou não foi ela, e sim Deus.

\- Pai, nós podemos conversar, por favor ? - pediu o anjo de cabelos azuis.

Eles caminharam até um local mais afastado, onde poderiam conversar tranqüilamente. Os outros os seguiram com os olhos, confusos e em choque. O Pai sentou-se e indicou ao anjo para que também o fizesse.

\- Diga-me, filha. Por que você quer voltar à Terra ? - começou com as perguntas o Líder.

\- Porque é um mundo maravilhoso. Lá chove, as estrelas são vistas de um ângulo incrível, o entardecer e o amanhecer são incríveis, daqui nunca poderiam ser vistos assim. Os humanos são únicos, cada um deles sente e pensa diferente. Existem muitas espécies apenas nesse mundo. E, o mais importante... há pessoas maravilhosas, às quais eu valorizo muito.

\- O bastante para sacrificar o que você é ? Para deixar de ser um anjo ?

\- Sim - respondeu ela, sem pensar duas vezes.

\- Os humanos sofrem, morrem, adoecem... existe ódio entre eles. Você tem certeza disso ?

\- Mas, assim como morrem, eles vivem. Além de sofrer, eles são felizes. Mais do que chorar, eles sorriem. As doenças podem ser curadas. E o ódio pode ser curado com o amor. Sim, eu tenho certeza absoluta.

\- Creio que você entendeu o que significa ser um humano, neste momento você é até mais humana do que muitos deles. Minha filha, a partir de agora, você será uma humana, com tudo o que isso implica. Mas nunca se esqueça de onde você vem, nem dos pensamentos que você possui.

\- Farei isso.

De repente, ela não estava mais ali. Estava na cama, ao lado do namorado ainda adormecido. Ela sorriu e se levantou, foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Via-se tal qual o seu corpo humano, estava feito... não havia como voltar atrás.

* * *

Gray tinha acabado de acordar, ao perceber que Juvia não estava ao seu lado, ele abriu os olhos e se sentou. Ele olhou para os pés da cama, e qual não foi a sua surpresa quando ele viu ali o que reconheceu como um anjo.

\- É melhor você cuidar bem dela... você não sabe o quanto isso vale para ela. Nós o estaremos vigiando.

Foi tudo o que disse o ser, para logo depois desaparecer, como se nunca tivesse estado ali. Teria algo a ver com o sonho que ele tivera ? Ele se levantou e foi procurar a sua namorada, ele viu que a luz do banheiro estava acesa e a porta aberta, então supôs que não tinha problema se entrasse. Ele a viu olhando-se no espelho e abraçou-a por trás.

\- Sabe de uma coisa ? Você é o meu anjo da guarda - disse ele, com ternura. Juvia abriu os olhos, surpresa. Ele sabia de alguma coisa ? - Eu tive um sonho em que você era um anjo, eles lhe castigavam e você vinha à Terra. Então tudo foi lembranças até que você voltou ao céu, eu pensei que ia te perder... mas você decidiu voltar para cá. Que loucura, não ? - ele abraçou-a com mais força, como se não quisesse soltá-la, caso ela fugisse - Então um anjo me apareceu... dizendo-me para cuidar de você, que eles estariam me vigiando, e que eu não sabia o quanto isso vale para você. Você acha que eu estou louco ?

\- Não, eu acho que foi um lindo sonho - afinal, foi o sonho que acabou fazendo com que eles estivessem ali, naquele momento, juntos.

\- Você sacrificaria ser um anjo para estar aqui e agora ? - a pergunta à qual ela não hesitaria em responder.

\- Sem dúvida alguma - disse ela, com um sorriso.

"Seja feliz, viva... aprenda e cresça. E... cuide da criança que você carrega dentro de si". A voz de Deus falou diretamente à sua mente, e ela inconscientemente tocou o seu ventre. Em breve eles seriam três... ela voltou a olhar para o espelho. Essa era a imagem que queria carregar dia após dia, ela e Gray juntos. O amor pelo qual ela tinha sacrificado uma vida repleta de tranqüilidade e de alegria. Agora era uma humana, e estava feliz com isso.

* * *

\- Nada foi um castigo. Não é mesmo ? - a mãe de Juvia assistia à felicidade da filha, junto com os outros.

\- Perfeitamente - desde o primeiro dia, a tempestade não foi para fazê-la sofrer, e sim para ajudá-la a ficar com o seu amado. Que ela se sentisse só neste mundo, não fora para o seu mal, e sim para que conhecesse a realidade do mundo e aprendesse sobre a vida, que conhecesse o bem e o mal - Tudo tem o seu lado positivo e negativo. E nem tudo é o que parece ser, ou o que nós imaginamos no primeiro instante.

No fim, não importava... anjo ou humano, ambos tinham o direito de amar e ser felizes. Este casal era um inequívoco exemplo, bem como quebrar as regras de vez em quando... pode trazer boas conseqüências, bem como más. Juvia não voltaria ao céu, tinha perdido isso, além de ser um anjo... mas ganhou mais do que isso. Como Deus tinha dito, tudo tem o seu lado positivo e negativo.

* * *

Anos depois, Gray e Juvia Fullbuster levaram a filhinha deles à escola. A mulher levantou os olhos para o céu, fazia exatamente sete anos que ela se tornara humana, e ela nunca questionou a sua decisão nem por um único instante.

* * *

**N/A:** Nah, eu não sou muito crente em Deus (na verdade, eu me considero bastante atéia). Mas como eu amo os anjos ! Eles me fascinam. *-*

E, bem... eu espero que vocês gostem da história, e deixem os seus comentários.

Espero que vocês tenham se divertido hoje ! (ou saído para bater em alguém com o seu Ferro Espancador de Casais Felizes, a melhor invenção de German xDD)

*Dando chocolates de presente para todos * Bye, bye !

* * *

**N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui estou eu, com mais uma tradução do fandom de Fairy Tail, e a minha sexta tradução com o ship Gray/Juvia. Pra falar a verdade, essa foi uma das fics que eu mais gostei com este ship, mesmo sendo de Universo Alternativo. E eu espero que vocês também gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
